


Soylent Green Jello

by PencilNeck



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilNeck/pseuds/PencilNeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright Silas, I'm just gonna say it.”  Laura pushes her hair away from her face, looking wild and determined. “Something needs to be done about the Student Services Center.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soylent Green Jello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/gifts).



> Diverges from canon after episode 24. 
> 
> I tried really hard to keep it fluffy. I really did.

Laura barges through the door into her dorm room, dropping her bag heavily on her bed and rushing to her laptop. She clicks a couple of times and stares into her now-recording camera.

“Alright Silas, I'm just gonna say it.” Laura pushes her hair away from her face, looking wild and determined. “Something needs to be done about the Student Services Center.”

A groan from behind her barely makes Laura turn. 

“What time is it?”

“It's four in the afternoon, Carmilla.” Laura turns back to the camera. “Anyway, I was in there to do a video thing with Perry and LaFontaine. They're involved in some kind of student information video series that's strangely centered on that time of the month, but whatever. I was looking through their pamphlets and I found this!”

Laura holds up a piece of paper.

“It's a menu!” Laura sounds surprised and indignant. “It turns out the Student Services Center is a culinary school. And that green jello we all avoid in the cafeteria is people, people!”

“You're honestly surprised?” Carmilla snarks groggily from the sidelines. “This is Silas. Half the campus eats people. Including me, Cupcake.”

“But you don't kill people.” Laura makes that distinction seem important. “This is straight up How To Serve Man, Soylent Green territory here.”

“Is this gonna be a thing?” Carmilla blinks at Laura, stretching the sleep out of her limbs.

The camera catches Laura's eyes focused on the strip of skin between Carmilla's shirt and jeans.

“If by 'thing', you mean 'a horrible unjust evil that we are gonna thwart', then yes.” Laura has decided. “I've procured a sample of the green jello for LaFontaine to analyze, and once we get everyone on board, we're storming the student center and stopping this...”

“Hold up, Buttercup.” Carmilla slinks over to the fridge for her soy milk container. “You honestly think the campus is gonna rise up with you? Half of them are clueless about what goes on here, and the other half are either scared spitless or in on it.”

“But this could be why Betty is gone! This could be the answer to everything!” Laura looks almost hopeful about it, even though it means Betty and the rest are dead. “The Dean is using you to take girls so the Cooking School can make them into Jello...” Laura stops, shaking her head. “It doesn't fit, does it?”

“Not at all.” Carmilla stops chugging blood and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She replaces the carton and strides up behind Laura, peering over her shoulder into the camera. “Whatever my Mother is up to is far more sinister than providing menu options for the more-than-human population on campus.”

“But we should stop it anyway?” Laura answers in the form of a question. “I sort of figured there's a general consensus against eating people!”

“Um...” Carmilla smirks, unable to hold back. “Not in this dorm. You should hear the things people get up to in the wee hours.”

“Not like that!” Laura turns red from the tip of her ears to the tip of her toes. “You're such a gutter-brain!”

“Hey, you're the one that brought it up.” Carmilla looks Laura up and down, cornering the market on lasciviousness. 

“I did not!” Laura turns to yell. “I'm talking about trying to save people and you're making it into a joke!”

Carmilla steps back with a sigh. 

“Anyway,” Laura turns back to her adoring internet fans. “If anyone has any information about Student Services, leave a comment below. We need all the help we can get.” Laura punctuates that last remark with a head toss in Carmilla's direction.

“Are you done?” Carmilla flops into her bed, picking up a leather bound book. 

“For now.” Laura leaves the camera on. It's a habit she's loathe to break. 

“Good.” Carmilla turns to face the wall. 

“Are you...” Laura gets out of her desk chair. “Upset with me?”

“Why would I be?” Carmilla scoffs. “I just want to finish my book and your incessant prattling is making my ears bleed.”

“You're insufferable!” Laura grabs her backpack and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

*********************************************************************************************

“It's confirmed!” Laura chirps into the camera. “The Jello has traces of human DNA, so we're going to go to the cafeteria and investigate.”

“Hell yeah!” LaFontaine agrees from over Laura's shoulder. “There were some strange readings from the spectrometer, and the DNA didn't match anyone in any database I could access, so the next step is to follow the evidence.”

“Apparently, the cafeteria is dangerous...” Laura informs her audience.

“Big surprise.” LaFontaine adds. “But we're going in prepared.”

“Flashlights, bear spray, bug spray...” Laura holds up each item as she checks it off her mental list. 

“A lighter, and this big stick.” LaFontaine holds them out in her hands. 

“You're both insane.” Carmilla pipes in from her bed. 

“For once I agree with Carmilla.” The high strung voice of Lola Perry announces her arrival in the doorway. “Not only are you breaking and entering, you're going into a restricted area, after hours!”

“But people could be getting hurt.” LaFontaine's tone softens, as always happens when Perry's around. “And if we don't do something, who will?”

“You should be taking all your concerns about nutrition to the Health Coordinator at Student Services.” Lola snips, “Not running around in the dark with sticks, playing hero!”

“Thank you!” Carmilla raises her hand for a high five. She doesn't get it.

“We can't trust the authorities here, and you know it.” Laura pleads with her eyes. “Please, Lola.”

“Fine.” Perry shakes herself. “Then I'm coming with you.”

“No you're not!” LaFontaine protests. “It's too dangerous!”

“First of all, if I'm there it lends your escapade a small amount of official legitimacy. I am the Floor Don, and if students are in danger I am at least peripherally responsible for their safety. Secondly, if it's too dangerous for me, then it's too dangerous for you. Or are you saying that I am incapable of inspecting a cafeteria kitchen?” Lola raises her head, arms crossed.

“I'm not saying that.” LaFontaine feels trapped.

“Way to stand your ground. Very intimidating.” Carmilla adds from her nest of blankets. 

“Of course you can come.” Laura makes the call. “Just, if there's any trouble...”

“You all run away.” Carmilla gives her orders. “If anyone sees you, if you hear anything. You run.”

“Do you know something?” Laura whips around in her chair. “Something that could help us?”

“The only thing I know is that the cafeteria kitchen is off limits to everyone, the Dean included.” Carmilla sits up. “The only way my Mother allows herself to be banned is if she's happy not to step foot in there.”

“Okay.” Laura turns back to her friends, and then the camera. “That's unsettling.”

“Terrifying, more like.” LaFontaine clarifies.

“So we don't go!” Perry nods, like that's that.

“Now we have to go, more than ever!” Laura gathers her supplies. “If even the Dean doesn't know what goes on there, then it has to be something awful.”

“Laura's right.” LaFontaine hates to disagree with Perry, but it seems to be happening more and more. “We have to go.”

“Fine, but don't you dare try to protect me.” Perry takes the big stick, hefting it in her palm as she leads the charge into the hallway.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” LaFontaine smiles into the lie, following behind.

Laura hangs back for a moment.

“Carmilla?” Laura hovers by the door. “Um...”

“What?” Carmilla rolls over to face Laura. “You want me to say the eulogy at your funeral? Explain to your dad why you're not coming home for break? Give Danny your diary so she can know how special she was to you?”

“Oh, forget it!” Laura's face scrunches in anger. “I hope you get bed sores!”

“Good one, Cupcake.” Carmilla rolls back into her comfortable position as the door slams.

She flips through the pages, but her eyes keep slipping away from the words on the page, flicking from the door to the camera and back down to her book. Time ticks by, a montage of Carmilla fidgeting and sighing.

With a huff, she throws her book aside and glares into the camera.

“Fine!” She raves, “But this is the last time!”

And she puffs into smoke.

*********************************************************************************************

“Quick, put her on my bed.” Laura pushes the door open, letting Carmilla carry Perry through the room and deposit her on the bed.

“Perry?” LaFontaine is hovering, fretting; genuinely vibrating with guilt and worry. 

“She's breathing.” Carmilla says in a low voice. “Her heart is beating.”

“Oh thank god.” LaFontaine shifts onto the bed, careful not to jostle their unconscious friend.

Laura turns to the camera, satisfied to see that it's still recording. She hustles to her seat.

“So, we escaped the cafeteria kitchen more or less unscathed.” Laura gestures to her bed, where a scene from La Pieta is being played out. “I think we found something, but we can't be sure until we visit Student Services.”

She turns to watch LaFontaine gently cradling Perry in their arms.

“Lola had agreed to stand watch, which we thought would be the safest place for her.” Laura shakes her head. “LaFontaine was getting samples from the prep areas and I was looking through the record books. We heard a noise and ran to get Perry. She was just, lying on the ground.”

“She doesn't have any visible injuries.” Carmilla reports. “She's just sleeping as far as I can tell.”

“But I can't wake her...” LaFontaine frowns, petting Perry's hair. 

“LaFontaine and I were trying to carry Perry out, and then we heard it. A scraping, screeching noise that was honestly the scariest thing I've ever heard.” Laura shivers at the memory. “And then Carmilla comes bursting through the double doors, shoots right past us and yells at us to go.”

“Thanks, Carmilla.” LaFontaine says it genuinely. “You gave us time to get away from... What was that thing?”

“Things.” Carmilla shakes off a pinch of disgust. “There were three of them. I didn't really see them, but I think they were the cooks.”

“Does that mean the cafeteria is out of business?” Laura looks optimistic.

“No, Cupcake.” Carmilla rolls her eyes fondly. “I didn't kill them. I just made myself the better target so you and The Ginger Twins could get out.”

“So, basically you saved us.” Laura teases, batting her eyes and swooning dramatically. “Carmilla, my hero!”

“Oh, please.” Carmilla steps to the bed holding the two redheads. “I'm nobody's hero.” 

Swiftly, Carmilla bends at the waist and gives Perry a very light, very sharp slap to her left cheek.

“Ow?” Perry's eyes pop open. “Ow!” 

“Hey!” LaFontaine renews their hold on Perry, gathering as much of the girl as they can into their arms.

“Can you walk?” Carmilla snaps her fingers in front of Perry's face. “You there?”

“I'm awake, thank you.” Perry pulls herself out of LaFontaine's embrace, smoothing her skirt as she stands. “I don't really know what came over me. I never faint. I must have missed a meal.”

“Yes. I think that's gonna be happening a lot from now on.” Laura stands up to hug Perry. “I'm glad you're feeling better.”

“Me too.” LaFontaine scurries off the bed. “Do you need anything?”

“Probably a rest.” Perry concludes. “It is well past my bed time, and I'm still feeling a bit weak.”

“Oh.” LaFontaine puts an arm around Perry's waist. “Let's get you back to our room then. I'll make you a snack?”

“That would be lovely, Susan.” Perry doesn't notice LaFontaine's wince at the name. “Maybe some soup?”

“Anything you want.” LaFontaine steers Perry toward the door.

Carmilla follows behind them, making 'shoo-ing' motions with her hands as they slowly depart. As soon as they're past the threshold she shuts and bolts the door. 

“God, those two.” Carmilla shakes her head. “If I cared even a little bit, I'd just tell them to do it already.”

“Do what already?” Laura speaks before her brain processes the words.

“Really?” Carmilla turns her incredulous look to Laura's abashed one. “I find it painful to be in the same room as their fawning and doting.”

“They're friends. They care about each other.” Laura explains, layering on the condescension. “That's what it looks like.”

“Right. Because in my three-hundred and eighty-some-odd years, I could never have cared about anyone the way those two care for each other?” Carmilla has her hackles up. “Did you forget my tragic back story so soon?”

“No, I'm sorry.” Laura looks down, ashamed. “I know you, um, had feelings for Elle. I didn't mean...”

“No.” Carmilla stops Laura in her tracks. “You did, and that's fine. Think of me what you will. It matters not.”

“Carmilla!” Laura reaches out, pleading.

“Don't.” Carmilla unlocks the door. “I'm going out. Don't wait up.”

Laura watches Carmilla slink through the door. She turns back to her ever present camera.

“What did I just do?” Laura slumps into the chair. 

*********************************************************************************************

“So, Carmilla hasn't been back to the dorm since last night.” Laura sighs, looking disheveled. “Not like I'm worried about her, because she's super strong and can set things on fire with her mind, but I'd be happier if I knew where she was.” Laura glances over to the unmade bed to her left. “I've checked the tower and the library. I even checked with some of her study-buddies and let me tell you, it was... unpleasant.” She holds up a clump of long, dark blonde hair. “One was a hair-puller.”

“Apparently Carmilla's taken herself off the tutoring roster, and it's all my fault?” Laura makes a disbelieving smirk, tossing the strands of hair into the wastebasket. “Like I have any control over what Carmilla does.”

“Anyway, our Student Centre escapade has gone under the radar as far as I can tell.” Laura gets into her comfort zone. “And with Perry back in top shape I can say that as far as escapades go, this one went pretty well!” Laura smiles. “The cafeteria was 'closed for fumigation' today, so maybe Carmilla did more damage to the monster chefs than she's letting on? Regardless, it's one day where nobody's dying. I'm calling it a win.”

“So it's true.” Danny waits by the door for an invitation. “You went into the cafeteria.”

“We did.” Laura sets her jaw, defiant. “You gonna tell me I shouldn't have?”

“No.” Danny looks sad. “I want to. But I won't. It was brave though.”

“It was, wasn't it?” Laura primps. 

Danny smiles a little, taking a small step over the threshold. 

“I'm sorry.” Danny looks different, awkward. “It's hard for me to watch you put yourself in danger. It scares me. I didn't mean to make you feel weak.”

“Come in and sit.” Laura spins in her chair, scuttling over to face her bed. “Your slouching is hurting my back.”

“Okay.” Danny does as she's told, sitting on the edge of Laura's bed. 

“Good.” Laura puts her hand on Danny's thigh, then removes it. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Danny is awash with relief. “I...” She shakes her head. “You don't mean it the way I want you to, do you?”

“Honestly, I don't know.” Laura wishes she did. “I'm just... Do you have any idea how overwhelming this all is for me?”

“Of course!” Danny agrees. “Coming here, learning about all the weird things that happen... Ghosts and vampires and...”

“Yeah, but that's not what I meant.” Laura sighs, mentally collecting all her cards before she lays them out. “I was home schooled, did you know that? My Dad thought going to public school was just asking for me to join a gang. So, I didn't have a lot of friends. Well, any friends. We lived in a small town, and I was the weird kid who lived in the big house in the woods and didn't talk to anyone.”

“What are you trying to say?” Danny prods, not seeing the path Laura's guiding them through.

“I've never had... this.” Laura gestures around her. “I was fine. I had my Dad. I had schoolwork and television and books to read and Survival Training Wednesdays. And then I come here and on top of all the completely insane supernatural intrigue happening, I have these amazing loyal friends and two really incredible people interested in me?”

“More than two.” Danny mumbles. “I may have noticed people noticing you. And glared at them.”

“But that's just crazy.” Laura's eyes are wide, her arms are flailing. “Carmilla's a centuries old vampire who flirts with me. ME! And you, you're a goddess, and such a warrior, and God you look good in shorts.”

Danny blushes along with Laura at that last thing.

“But I'm just me.” Laura shrugs. “I'm short. And I'm awkward. I like nerdy TV shows too much, and I'm nosy, and stubborn...”

“And bravest of us all.” Danny adds to the list. “And oblivious to how pretty you are, and funny and silly and kind.”

“Not always.” Laura regrets all the nastiness she's sent Carmilla's way. “Not to everyone.”

“Not everyone deserves it.” Danny shakes her head. “I'm not saying you're perfect. I wouldn't want you to be.”

“But, do you see how this situation might not be something I'm going to be good at handling?” Laura directs the conversation back to the point. “I like you. And I may like Carmilla in spite of the fact that she's infuriating, and a vampire. But I don't know how to choose, or if I want to choose, or even if there's anything to choose.”

“Okay.” Danny agrees. “I can back off, if that's what you want.”

“No. You've been backed off enough.” Laura takes a deep breath. She hops out of her desk chair and sits beside Danny on the bed. “I meant it when I said I missed you.”

“Oh yeah?” Danny's smile widens. 

“Yeah.” Laura studies Danny's face. Takes her hand. “Lean back.”

“Why?” Danny asks, even as she lays her head on Laura's pillow. 

“Because.” Laura curls herself into Danny, resting her head against Danny's shoulder. “You're staying.”

“Oh.” Danny's arms reach for Laura. “Okay.”

*********************************************************************************************

“Well.” Carmilla's voice tears through the quiet of the morning. “If I'd known you'd go picking up strays, I never would have left, Creampuff.”

“Too... early... for sarcasm.” Laura pulls the covers over her head, snuggling deeper into Danny's side. 

“Carmilla.” Danny nods, trying maintain her dignity even as Laura squiggles her hips against Danny's thigh.

“Hmm.” Carmilla flashes a fake smile. “This has been great, but I'm going to go somewhere that's not grossing me out.”

“No. Wait.” Laura pushes the covers down, searching out Carmilla's eyes. “Where have you been?”

“Out and about.” Carmilla huffs. “I didn't know I had to answer to you as well as my mother now.”

“You don't.” Laura rubs her face indelicately. “To either of those. But also, I looked for you. I was worried.”

“Oh please.” Carmilla rolls her eyes. 

“I was.” Laura sits up, leaning against Danny's chest. “It was daylight, and your blood is here. I didn't know if you were okay.”

“I'm fine” Carmilla waves her off. “And apparently you are too, having reunited with your Jolly Ginger Giant.”

“Nothing happened.” Danny unwraps herself from Laura, and shifts over to the side. “Other than talking and falling asleep.”

“Of course not.” Carmilla sneers. “How chivalrous of you.”

“What does that even mean?” Danny asks, amused. 

“Nope. This isn't gonna happen.” Laura stops it before it can start. “Danny, I have to talk to Carmilla, but I'd like to meet with you later. Is that okay?”

“Sure thing.” Danny sweeps in and kisses Laura's cheek. “Call me.”

“Okay.” Laura wears a goofy smile. “Yeah.”

Danny shrugs at Carmilla and leaves. Carmilla makes faces behind her back.

“You said you were how old?” Laura tilts hear head in amusement.

“Shut up.” Carmilla has the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“I'm sorry.” Laura barges through everything and gets down to it. “I was mean, and I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry.”

“You didn't hurt my feelings.” Carmilla denies. 

“It's okay. You don't have to admit it.” Laura stands up and moves closer to a squirming Carmilla. “I hurt you, and I'm sorry.” She takes Carmilla's hands in hers. “Forgive me.”

“Is that a question or a demand?” Carmilla asks.

“Take it how you want.” Laura shrugs. “I'm not good at things that aren't simple. And we both know you're not simple. But I'm trying, okay?”

“Okay.” Carmilla pulls her hands away, feeling exposed. 

“Now, I have class and you have some sleep to catch up on.” Laura bounces into action. 

Carmilla grabs Laura's pillow, a habit she no longer questions. She throws it on her bed and leans up against it. 

“Oh, and can you do me a favor?” Laura hikes her backpack over her shoulder, ready to go. “Watch my video from last night?”

“I am not going to watch you get cuddly with Danny.” Carmilla fake gags. “Even I'm not that twisted.”

“Just, please?” Laura doesn't want to explain. “For me?”

“Fine, just go!” Carmilla flops face down as Laura's laughter fades away. 

The pillow smells wrong, and it's enough that Carmilla throws it back onto Laura's side in a huff.

*********************************************************************************************

“The cafeteria is open twenty-four hours now.” Laura's face is grim. “And the menu has green jello on special this week. I may have made things worse.”

“I'm going to get to the bottom of this, tonight. I've been distracted, and people might be dead because of that. I'm sorry.” Laura sets her weary eyes to the camera. “I'm going into the Student Centre, and I'm not coming out until I know the truth.” 

“After what happened to Perry, I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt.” Laura drops a black hooded sweatshirt over her head and squirms into it. “If I'm not back by dawn, then I'm not coming back.”

Laura clicks a button and the screen goes dark.

*********************************************************************************************

“...this thing!” Carmilla's random clicking and keyboard pecking cause Laura's laptop to start whirring. “Okay. Now we're cooking.”

Carmilla's face, tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she tries to work out which actions will make the video come up. Unaware that the camera is recording.

“Things I do for you...” Carmilla mumbles, clicking at a folder on the desktop that looks promising. She had forgotten until now about watching the video. She's slept the day away and woken up hungry. A long night out and a trip to the blood bank had revived her spirits. All she wanted now was to read her book and maybe talk to Laura, but Laura's not here. So, the video.

“I swear if this is just hours of you and Danny making out, I will cut someone.” Carmilla clicks on the last video entry.

“The cafeteria is open twenty-four hours now.”

Speechless and confused, Camilla watches the short piece twice before doing anything useful like calling up the Ginger Army and forming a plan.

This is not a video of Danny and Laura sitting in a tree, but still... someone's gonna bleed tonight.

*********************************************************************************************

LaFontaine bursts through the door, holding it open for Perry and Danny, who are carrying Laura between them. She is an interesting shade of blue.

“Get her under the covers.” Perry tames the chaos until it is order. “Susan, go get the blankets from my bed, and the electric blanket from the closet. I'm going to make something hot to drink.” 

LaFontaine doesn't hesitate to follow orders. Even if their name is NOT Susan, this isn't the time.

Laura shivers constantly, her teeth chatter. And she's tired. So, so tired.

Danny sits Laura down, wrapping her up tight in the bedsheets. “What happened?” Danny asks, tracing Laura's face with her index finger.

“I c-c-can't-t-t...” Laura inhales sharply. She feels like there's ice in her bloodstream. “My h-head...”

“That's enough.” Perry throws the covers from Carmilla's bed over Laura's frame. “Danny. She's hypothermic, likely in shock, and it seems...” Perry feels Laura's head, gently. There is a sticky lump on the back of her head. “Also concussed. Talk later.”

“She needs a doctor. A hospital.” Danny wipes her hands on her thighs. “What the hell are we doing?”

“The best we can with what we've got.” Perry frowns. Nobody has tea in their pantry anymore. Nobody has a pantry anymore. She pulls out a packet of hot chocolate mix. “The Dean has the campus on lock down. We are all Laura has, so we will get her through this. Now, take out the medical kit and dress Laura's head wound, please.”

“How are you so calm?” Danny pounces on having something useful to do. She finds the giant box of supplies under Laura's bed and pulls out gauze, tape and alcohol.

“I've been friends with Susan since we were children. She is... ridiculously prone to injury.” Perry hides a small smile. 

“I resemble that remark.” LaFontaine returns, arms filled with blankets from Perry's and their own bed. “How is she doing?”

“I'm f-f-fine...” Laura stutters out weakly. 

“Shut up.” Danny stops her. She's wrapping Laura's head in gauze. How is that fine? “Just... stop.”

Laura makes an angry face.

“You don't get to talk.” Danny uses her calm voice. “You get to sit there and do as your told until you are warm and not bleeding from your head.”

“B-but..” Laura hates being told what to do.

“Danny's right.” LaFontaine wraps a thick blanket around Laura's shoulders. “Going out there alone was stupid. You're not fine, and I'm mad at you too. So just let us do this, and when you're better we can deal with the fallout.”

Laura nods, reluctantly.

“Good.” Perry stirs a big mug of hot chocolate, and puts it in Laura's shaking hands. “Drink up.”

Danny helps Laura bring the mug to her lips.

“Is she okay?” Carmilla storms through the door, covered in blood and soot. 

“Holy hell!” Danny shakes her head, recovering quickly. “Any luck, Rambo?”

“Some.” Carmilla's eyes search for Laura's. She softens as her gaze is met. “The Student Services Centre is closed.”

“What did you do?” LaFontaine asks, her curiosity always stronger than her tact.

“Better you not know, Science Ginger.” Carmilla flicks her brows up. “But there should be a clue in five... four... three... two...”

Sirens in the distance bring a smile to LaFontaine's face.

*********************************************************************************************

Laura wakes, feeling achy and sweaty and squished. She opens her eyes.

Danny is stretched out lengthways, tight against the wall, one arm curled around Laura's waist. It'd be sweet, if not for LaFontaine and Perry sleeping practically on top of her on the other side.

She pulls Danny's arm off her and pushes the LaFontaine/Perry amalgamation of limbs off her stomach. She's still disoriented, and a bit nauseous, but she's not shivering anymore.

“Careful, Cupcake.” Carmilla's voice is languorous on the other side of the room. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. I think so.” Laura whispers. “Why weren't you in the dog-pile?”

“Vampire, remember?” Carmilla's silhouette raises up on one arm. “No body heat to share.”

“Oh.” Laura looks down. “Right.”

“Besides, close proximity to those three lackwits?” Carmilla shivers in the dark. “Ugh. No thanks.”

“You still smell like fire.” Laura clambers over her bed mates, trying not to wake them. 

“Probably a lot worse than that.” Carmilla is honest. “Be grateful for your dull human senses, Sweetheart. This room smells like an abattoir.”

“Oh, I know.” Laura feels the nausea winning. “I'm gonna be sick!”

In a blink Laura finds herself in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Calm, cool hands hold her hair back and soothe her sweaty brow as she heaves up bile and cocoa and last night's dinner of cookies and soda.

When she's done, Carmilla hands her a thick pile of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. Laura is red with humiliation.

“I'm sorry.” Laura starts. “It's gross, I know.”

“Out of all the things you should be sorry for, this?” Carmilla gestures around herself. “Is not one of them.”

“You shouldn't have to take care of me.” Laura shakes her head, as if denying it makes it untrue.

Carmilla shrugs. Holds out her hands to pull Laura off the floor.

“Go back to sleep.” Carmilla steers Laura back into their bedroom.

“Oh, look!” Laura points at her bed, hiding a smile behind her other hand.

Danny has rolled over, and is now curled up around Perry, who is big-spooning LaFontaine.

“How precious.” Carmilla snorts, pulling off her stained and bloody shirt in exchange for a clean one. Well, a cleaner one. “But I don't see room for you in there.”

“You're right.” Laura agrees with a sigh. The idea of crawling back into that tangle of bodies doesn't appeal.

“Take my bed.” Carmilla rolls her eyes, at herself.

“I couldn't.” Laura eyes it. It's calling to her. 

“It's fine.” Carmilla looks down, running a hand through her hair. “I'll go... somewhere.”

“Oh, please.” Laura pulls on Carmilla's hand. “Just come to bed. It doesn't have to be a big deal, okay?”

With a huff, Carmilla steps to Laura's bed, and pulls the electric blanket out from under the pile, unplugging it and dragging it over to her own bed. 

“What are you doing?” Laura makes that face. 

“No body heat.” Carmilla plugs it in and pulls it back for Laura to get in. “Don't want you to get cold.”

Laura gives Carmilla a look as she slips under the covers. Carmilla shrugs and lays down beside her.

“You really burned down the Student Centre?” Laura smiles into her question.

“Yup.” Carmilla pops the last letter. 

“That's pretty badass.” Laura yawns.

“That's me.” Carmilla sighs, knowing there will be fallout. “Until I'm cowering under my Mother's stern gaze.”

“Oh please.” Laura snuggles deeper under the covers with an adorable sigh. She mumbles, “We can take her.”

“No, Cupcake.” Carmilla whispers in the dark. “We really can't.”

*********************************************************************************************

“Okay!” Laura huffs out a relieved sigh. “I'm happy to say that I'm no longer feeling like a frozen entree, and can now fill you in on what exactly happened at the Student Centre.”

“You mean the parts before you were unconscious and locked in an industrial freezer?” Carmilla places the Tardis mug in front of Laura, sipping on a glass of blood. “Oh please, do tell.”

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour.” Laura retorts. “And I get it, you're mad. You're all mad at me.”

“With good reason.” Carmilla clenches her jaw. 

“Okay, okay!” Laura looks uncomfortable. “I'm sorry.”

“You're not.” Carmilla flops on her bed. “You don't even know what you did.”

“Then tell me.” Laura pleads.

“If you don't know, what's the point?” Carmilla sulks, picking the threads of the bed sheet.

“Really?” Laura makes a face. “What the hell kind of passive-aggressive-”

“We're here for the intervention!” Perry jaunts in, LaFontaine in tow. 

“You're not supposed to call it an intervention!” LaFontaine schools Perry with a whisper. “It makes them feel persecuted.”

“Fine.” Perry re-phrases. “We're here to discuss Laura's recent life choices, and their consequences!”

“It's too late now.” LaFontaine smiles at Perry's grin of success.

“Guys, come on!” Laura groans. “I know. It was stupid to go to the Student Centre alone. It was stupid not to tell anyone where I was going. I'm sorry I scared you, and I won't do it again.”

“Sure you won't.” Carmilla leans back in her bed. “Until the next time.”

“You had me worried, Laura.” LaFontaine stays by the door. “I thought we were a team?”

“We are!” Laura's face falls. “I just... I didn't want anyone to get hurt.”

“You got hurt.” Danny appears, leaning on the door frame. “And fine. You want to be the one leaping into danger. Obviously we can't stop you.”

“I know some ways to stop you.” Carmilla pipes up from her bed. “One of them's even legal.”

“But...” Danny stops to glare at Carmilla, who is unaffected. “You don't have anything to prove. Not to us.”

“I wasn't...” Laura protests weakly.

“Oh, so you're not trying to solve all the mysteries on campus single-handedly to prove to that you're not your Daddy?” Carmilla is a blunt instrument, finely wielded.

“My Dad is not a coward!” Laura stands up from her chair, fists clenched and seething.

“Whoa!” LaFontaine steps back. “She didn't mean-”

“I most certainly did.” Carmilla rolls out of bed with an athletic grace, standing toe to toe with her tiny roommate. “Your dad kept you in a bubble. I don't know why and I don't care. You stand there and tell me that all of this is not your way of showing him that you're not afraid, like he is!”

“Shut up!” Laura screams into Carmilla's face. “You don't know anything!”

“You could have died, you reckless mortal idiot!” Carmilla screams back, voice cracking on the last word. She takes a deep, ragged breath. And then races out the door.

“Carmilla?” Danny looks concerned as Carmilla speeds past. 

“Well, that went terribly.” Perry chirps, setting herself gingerly on Laura's bed.

“Yeah.” LaFontaine sits beside her, entwining their fingers. “We should have written things down.”

“Laura?” Danny steps into the room, head tilted to one side. Eyes on the girl in question. “Laura, are you alright?”

“No.” Laura wipes her eyes. “I can't believe she said that! She had no right-”

“She's obviously worried about you.” Danny sits Laura down on Carmilla's bed. “Like we all are.”

“Do you think my Dad's a coward?” Laura looks up to find Danny's eyes. 

“I don't know your Dad.” Danny shrugs. “I think he just tried to keep you safe.”

“The better question is,” LaFontaine hesitates. “Do you think your Dad's a coward?”

Laura looks to the ceiling, eyes watering again.

“I don't...” Laura takes an unsteady breath. “Something... After my Mom died it was like, the two of us against the world. I... I don't know-”

“Maybe...” Perry speaks, a soft murmur. “Maybe it's okay to be afraid. I am.”

“Oh, Perr.” LaFontaine tightens their grip on Perry's hand.

“Maybe he just wants you to be safe, and happy.” Perry continues. “And not go flinging yourself into danger every other day.”

“Hey now.” LaFontaine chides. “Remember what we talked about. No judging voice.”

“You're right.” Perry sits up straight. “Let's get back on track. Laura?”

“Hmmm?” Laura shakes her head, releasing her bottom lip from the grip of her teeth.

“Everyone in this room cares about you very much.” Perry starts, folding her hands primly into her lap. “We think what you're doing is dangerous. You nearly died three days ago, and it scared us. Things need to change, or else... Um... We haven't figured out the 'or else' part yet.”

“Was it really that bad?” Laura looks chagrined. “I knew I was sick, but...”

“If Carmilla hadn't called us to go looking for you, you would have died in that freezer.” LaFontaine states facts. “As it was, we barely pulled you back.”

“Oh.” 

“Yes.” Perry retorts. “Oh, indeed.”

“So next time you need to go riding to the rescue, please call someone to come with you.” Danny pleads. “It doesn't have to be me, and this isn't about my need to protect you. It's about common sense.”

“Okay.” Laura concedes. “I get it. And I really am sorry.”

“I'm a sucker for your sad face.” LaFontaine goes over to Laura. “Gimme a hug.”

“Me too!” Perry flits over and wedges herself between LaFontaine and Laura. 

“Me three!” Danny wraps all of them in her long arms.

“Can't breathe!” Laura's muffled voice emerges from the centre of the group hug.

“And let that be a lesson to you.” LaFontaine grins into Perry's shoulder.

*********************************************************************************************

“So it's day three, Post-Intervention, and everyone has come around. Except of course, Carmilla.” Laura mopes for the camera. “She's mad at me, even though she's the one who said... Whatever!”

She looks away from the lens, biting back some feelings. 

“Anyway, about the freezer incident.” Laura shakes it off. “I went into the Student Centre, looking for some kind of incriminating evidence to prove that the cooking school is using people as an ingredient in their soup du jour, but pretty much as soon as I got there I...” Laura shakes her head. “I slipped? Or fell...”

“I don't...” Laura twists her face into a confused frown. “I remember breaking in, and finding the kitchen. And I heard a noise, so I tried to hide behind some large barrels...”

The camera watches as Laura's face transforms from one of confusion to one of horror and rage.

“Someone hit me!” Laura's eyes widen, hands flailing. “Someone conked me on the back of my head! And oh my god... dragged me into the freezer to die!”

“Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod!” Laura's breathing rapidly escalates out of control. She covers her face with her shaking hands. She breathes for some long, uncomfortable seconds.

“I don't...” Laura emerges from her hands, looking frail and despondent, eyes wide. “Someone almost murdered me.”

She turns off the camera.


End file.
